


Come Back To Me

by ScarletYeager



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform, post thriller bark, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletYeager/pseuds/ScarletYeager
Summary: Set after Thriller Bark. Sanji has been having confusing thoughts about Zoro for a while now. However after nearly losing the swordsman his feelings become clear. Can he find it in him to tell Zoro? Will Zoro return his feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again lovelies! This will be a multi chapter story so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> And as always I don't own one piece or these gorgeous characters!

Sanji let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head into his hands. His body ached all over and his muscles protested every movement and yet he hadn't moved from his position on the hard stone floor. 

He had collapsed against Zoros makeshift bed hours ago, not really understanding why but needing to be close to the idiot. He hadn't so much as twitched since he collapsed against the cook and Sanji had found it hard to distract himself. 

Zoro had been close to death before, hell the first time he had met the man he had nearly been chopped in two by Mihawk, so seeing Zoro all wrapped up in bandages was nothing new but this time was different. This time Sanji couldn't shake the horrible feeling settling in his stomach, the weight in his chest made it hard to breathe and the pure anxiety that was consuming him was making a big dent in his cigarette supply. It was really starting to piss him off.

They had always fought, he knew how strong the bastard was. He spent most of his day finding new ways to rile the man up just so he could fight him. This was another problem that plagued the cook. It had taken him a while but ever so slowly he had noticed that he sought out the swordsman more and more frequently, even more so than his precious ladies. At first he didn't think anything of it, the man was always fun to fight, easy to rile up, always coming up with interesting new ways to get around the cooks legs, a challenge that Sanji revelled in trying to overcome. Zoro pushed Sanji to be better, to think harder, to come up with impossible counter attacks and strengthening himself so he could defend himself against any blow the swordsman threw at him. However recently during their fights he had started to notice things, little things that shouldn't have mattered. The way Zoros eyes lit up every time the cook challenged him, the way his jaw tensed and his eyebrow would twitch whenever he was getting truly annoyed, the slight smirk that crossed his face whenever Sanji entered the room and he was about to make the cooks life hell, not to mention the way their bodies moved together when they fought.

Oh that had been a surprise.

It had all started when Sanji found Zoro sleeping at the back of the ship after he had missed lunch. He had kicked the green-haired idiot hard. Zoro had reacted instantly, swords drawn and furious expression on his face. Zoro had leapt at Sanji and their dangerous dance had begun. Blow after blow rained down until Sanji managed to get past Zoros swords and landed a few good hits on his sides. Zoro had grabbed his leg at the last second which resulted in them crashing to the deck in a heap of limbs as they each tried to wrestle the other into submission. He had felt the heat radiating off Zoro, the way his rough, calloused hands had held the cook in a deadly tight grip, muscles straining as he fought to gain the upper hand. 

The swordsman growled low in his throat, the pure animalistic sound made Sanji lose focus for just a moment and he had ended up pinned to the deck under a very sweaty, very satisfied swordsman who had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Zoro had pinned his legs with his own and had Sanjis wrists in a tight grip on either side of his head, his weight pressing down on the cook causing his skin to feel like it was on fire wherever they were pressed together. He had been so close, his breath tickling his cheek, his dark stormy eyes boring into Sanjis dancing with triumph, the position was so intimate and Sanji had forgotten how to breathe. Zoro had leant down and whispered in his ear, sending shivers running through his body until his foggy brain had registered what the bastard had said.

"I'm hungry now shit-cook, what's for lunch?"

Just like that, the spell had been broken and Sanji had proceeded to kick Zoros ass. 

That had been 3 weeks ago. He hadn't been able to get it out of his head since and he had grown so hyper aware of the swordsman's every little move that he had found every excuse under the sun to avoid him as much as possible. He had been so confused about his thoughts and the way he had reacted to Zoro that he had even started neglecting his beautiful Nami-san and Robin-chan.

However when he had heard the swordsman offer his own life for the crews everything had become crystal clear. There was no way he could let the idiot die, somehow the green-haired man had pushed his way into the cooks heart without him knowing and he would do everything in his power to make sure he stayed alive. 

His body had moved before he could register what he was doing and the words flooded out of his mouth offering himself instead, there was no way in hell he was letting Zoro die for him. Although apparently Zoro had the same thought because the next thing he knew there was a burst of pain in his side, driving the breath from his lungs. He spun around to give the asshole a piece of his mind when his vision had begun swimming with black dots and the last thing he had seen was Zoros bloody face, eyes cold and filled with determination.

The panic that had engulfed him when he finally regained consciousness was something he had never felt before, it had shaken him to the core and the only thought in his head was Zoro. He hadn't even given a thought to how everyone else was, ignoring the pain that racked his body he had searched frantically only to find him covered head to toe in blood. 

He had quickly made his way over to the swordsman, noticing that even though he was standing he was breathing harshly and his limbs were trembling with the effort of holding himself up. When he suddenly collapsed the relief he felt at seeing Zoro alive had quickly been replaced by that horrible panic once again. Sanji managed to catch him before he hit the ground and he had immediately screamed out for Chopper. Not waiting for the little doctor to find him, he picked the unconscious man up gently and rushed back the way he had come.

Chopper had done everything he could and he had told Sanji that he would have to wait until Zoro regained consciousness before he could do anymore. The tears in the little reindeer's eyes had made Sanjis chest hurt. He had reached out and hugged him while he cried and tried, unsuccessfully, to quell the uneasiness in his stomach. 

The feast that followed had been a good distraction for everyone, although Sanji had found it very hard to keep his eyes from wandering over to the prone form of the swordsman and once everyone had collapsed from exhaustion he had made his way over to check on Zoro for himself.

His skin was pale, even more so than Sanjis, a stark contrast to his normally golden, sun-kissed tan. His brow was creased in a scowl and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Sanji grabbed a cool cloth and leaning down, gently wiped the sweat away, watching as the scowl started to soften under his touch. After studying his face for a while Sanji had felt exhaustion pull at him and had collapsed on the ground which is where he still sat, eyes heavy but mind racing with unpleasant thoughts.

Sighing, he rubbed his hands down his face leaning his head back against the makeshift bed. Closing his eyes he muttered quietly,

"Don't you dare die on me Marimo, I know how stubborn you are. You're the only one I know that could take that much damage and call it nothing, the only one stupid enough to be that reckless." Sanji swallowed thickly, feeling the tell-tale prickling in the back of his eyes.

"I know you can survive this, just like you survived all those other assholes and as much as I hate to admit it I need you on that ship, I need someone to fight with, someone to push me, someone who will tell me exactly how it is, even if it is with that smug ass look on your face. So please Zoro just….."

Sanji felt tears fall down his cheeks and he was trembling with his supressed emotions.

"Just please come back to me"

He whispered, voice cracking at the end. Burying his head in his hands knowing no one was awake to see him this weak, he let himself cry.

*****

Struggling against the darkness of unconsciousness Zoro slowly felt his senses returning to him. The first thing was the pain that wracked his body, he had never felt anything like it. It felt like his entire body was on fire, and he hadn't even moved yet. 

Once he had adjusted to the pain he noticed he was lying on something hard, blankets covered him and there was something cool on his forehead. He heard a sigh and some movement to his right, he could smell the distinct scent of the cook's cigarettes and started to wonder why he was there. The cook had been acting weird around him lately, ignoring him whenever he walked into the galley, always finding an excuse to be somewhere Zoro wasn't, he wasn't even rising to the bait anytime Zoro finally managed to get close enough to rile him up. He had started to miss their fights and the blondes' fiery attitude.

As much as people thought they hated each other they didn't, well he didn't hate the cook, far from it. He loved the cook, he had for a while but he knew that there was no way he had even a sliver of a chance with the self-proclaimed ladies man, so he had settled with what he could get. Finding reasons to fight him just so he could be close, so that he knew he had the cooks undivided attention, always having his back in a fight, arguing with him to see the fire in his eyes when he got riled up and suddenly it had all changed and it had confused the hell out of him. 

Dumb cook and his stupid confusing actions.

He heard the cook begin to speak, the low timbre of his voice somewhat soothing the swordsman as he listened to him. Zoro had never heard Sanji compliment him before, even if it was a round-about way but as the cook kept speaking, his voice getting closer to a whisper Zoro noticed something off about he cooks voice. He couldn't place what it was at first and then the cook said his name. His actual name, not Marimo or shitty swordsman, not even moss head. Then Sanji said something that Zoro never would have expected.

"Just please come back to me"

His breathing hitched and his heart started to pound, he hadn't heard right surely, there was no way that the cook would've said that right?

As the thoughts raced through his head he heard a quiet sniff and realised that Sanji was crying and he felt an odd sensation in his chest. He wanted to tell him that he was ok, to wipe the tears from the cooks face, hug him and make sure he knew he wasn't going anywhere but his body wouldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes to see the blonde-haired man.

Zoro mentally cursed. If what he had heard was real and not some pain riddled delusion that his brain had conjured then maybe, just maybe he had a chance and that chance was now. However his body wouldn't obey him, so instead he laid there listening to the cook cry until his breathing finally evened out signalling that sleep had finally over taken him.

Zoro had never heard the cook cry, not like that. He was too proud, too stubborn and it broke his heart. As much as people thought he was a heartless bastard in truth he would do anything to make sure his crew stayed happy. Hearing the one person who meant the world to him crying because of him and not being able to do anything hurt.

He laid there for a long time contemplating what he was going to do about the cook now. Would he still avoid him? Or would he finally be himself again? Would he be able to tell the cook the truth? 

Either way Zoro was going to get some answers, even if they were ones he didn't want to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments you guys are amazing :)
> 
> Here we go chapter 2!!! Enjoy!!!

Zoro woke to something moving him. Opening his eyes slowly he noticed that it was Chopper, changing his bandages no doubt. He groaned as the little doctor touched a particularly sensitive wound and instantly the little reindeer was next to his head.

"Zoro! You're awake! How are you feeling? Where does it hurt? What happened?"

He brought his hand to his head as a deep throbbing started behind his eyes and interrupted the little reindeers tirade of questions.

"Chopper slow down, my head is killing me." He managed to croak.

Chopper stopped talking and instantly and went to get some sort of medicine.

"Here drink this, it should help with the pain."

Slowly Zoro raised himself onto an elbow hissing as it sent waves of pain throughout his body. He downed the liquid as fast as he could and carefully laid back down.

"Zoro what happened to you? How did you get these injuries?"

Zoro closed his eyes, he knew there would be questions but he really didn't want to answer them.

"It was nothing Chopper, Kuma was just a tough opponent that's all. I'm fine."

"It is not nothing! You almost died!" The little doctor cried.

Zoros eyes snapped open at the sudden volume of Choppers voice. He moved his head to look at the little reindeer and saw that he was crying. Sighing he placed a hand on his head.

"I'm sorry Chopper, I didn't mean to make you upset, I promise I'm ok though."

Chopper studied him for a minute and then nodded offering the swordsman a shaky smile.

"I'm going to go tell the others you're awake."

With that he walked off leaving Zoro to his own thoughts. He found himself wondering if he had imagined everything last night. Sanji hadn't been there when he woke up and having a look around, there was no sign he ever had been.

"ZOOOORRRROOOOOOOOO!"

Hearing the yell from across the room he readied himself for the unavoidable impact of his over enthusiastic captain. Except before he could launch himself at the injured man he went flying back the way he had just come.

"He's injured you idiot! Don't go jumping all over him, do you want to reopen all his wounds!?"

Zoro blinked as the blonde lowered his leg. He turned and Zoro found himself staring into endless blue eyes and for a moment he saw a flash of emotion that he couldn't place, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"Bout time you woke up, did you enjoy your beauty sleep princess?"

Sanji smirked and Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch.

"What did you just call me curly brow!?"

"Oh I'm sorry do I need to speak slower so your moss brain has time to catch up?"

Zoro growled low in his throat. Ignoring the pain racing through his body he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, Sanjis smirk faltered and then he was suddenly being pushed back down into the bed by a pair of furry hands, a furious Chopper in his human form blocking his view of the cook.

"Oh no, don't you even THINK about it! You have to stay right there until I can determine how bad your injuries are and don't even think about trying to train for at least a few days and Sanji,"

Choppers head whipped round to eye the blonde haired man.

"You should know better than to rile him up while he's injured, his body won't be able to handle it if you two end up fighting."

Zoro groaned in annoyance and Sanji at least had the decency to look a little guilty.

"Sorry Chopper." The blonde muttered.

After the rest of the crew had seen that he was in fact awake and breathing Chopper ushered them all out so he could examine Zoro properly. He answered all of Choppers questions distractedly, too caught up in his own thoughts to really pay close attention.

Well it seemed like the cook was at least back to his old annoying self, throwing insults at him like no tomorrow and knowing just how to piss him off, but what was that flash of emotion he had seen? Why had the cook faltered? He needed to know if what he had heard last night had been real or just some pain induced fantasy and if it had been real how the hell was he going to bring it up? He needed to get the cook alone but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

"ZORO!"

He snapped his attention back to Chopper wondering why he had yelled his name.

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for a while."

"Oh sorry Chopper, I was just thinking."

The reindeer stopped his poking and prodding and looked at him.

"What about?"

Zoro sighed, he didn't know what to say to the little doctor, there was no way he could bring up his worries about the cook. Finally he just looked up at Chopper and decided to ask the one thing he really wanted to know.

"How bad was everyone else hurt?"

Chopper gave him a look of understanding. Of course he would be worried about everyone else.

"Mostly just a few broken bones and some horrible bruises, Luffy was miraculously unharmed which I still can't figure out. The worst ones were you and Sanji."

That didn't surprise him, besides Luffy they were normally the ones with the most injuries. A pang of worry hit Zoro, he hoped the cook was ok.

"Everyone was really worried about you Zoro" Chopper said quietly, "When Sanji carried you in here I thought you were already dead. There was so much blood and Sanji looked so scared."

Zoro looked at the blanket in his lap shocked at the information. The cook had carried him? And he had looked scared? He was getting more confused by the minute.

"I'm sorry Chopper I didn't mean to scare you, any of you."

"You're alive and that's all that matters."

And with that Chopper gave him a huge smile and Zoro couldn't help but return it.

"Now get some rest."

With that Chopper walked out leaving the swordsman to contemplate everything he had just heard. With a big yawn he made himself as comfortable as he could, the pain medicine that Chopper had given him must have been taking effect because he could move without much pain. He closed his eyes letting sleep claim him once again. He would worry about the cook when he woke up.

XXXXXXXXX

Sanji busied himself in the kitchen, the familiar task settling his nerves. When Chopper had come to tell him Zoro had woken up he had to fight back the need to run straight in there to see for himself. He had settled for walking as fast as he could.

When their eyes had locked Sanji had felt a weight lift off his shoulders. That clear gaze had made his heart do flip flops and he had wanted to do exactly what he had just stopped Luffy from doing and jump on the swordsman and make sure it was real. Instead he had settled for doing what he did best, he insulted him. 

He knew calling him princess would push his buttons and the reaction he had gotten was better than he expected. The fire that had lit in the other mans eyes had made a rush of excitement and happiness run through him.

He loved that look.

Although when Zoro had gone to get up he had faltered. He was still badly injured, he shouldn't be moving. Before he could say anything however, Chopper was there pushing the green-haired man back into the bed and scolding Sanji. 

When Chopper ushered them out he had been the last to leave, throwing one last look over his shoulder to make sure the idiot really was ok.

Now that he was awake and Sanji had finally managed to sort out his confusing thoughts he had a new dilemma. Did he say anything? Would Zoro accept his feelings or laugh at them? Who was he kidding Zoro wasn't interested in anyone. He never spared a glance for any girls they met or guys for that matter. It was like nothing but his swords or his crew mattered. But Sanji was part of that crew. Would that mean anything?

Running his hand down his face he sighed. He was tired and all this thinking was getting him nowhere. He would just have to play it by ear. Serving some soup into a bowl he walked into Zoros makeshift infirmary knocking quietly.

Not hearing a reply he made his way over to the green-haired man. Studying his sleeping face he noticed that the scowl was completely gone and he looked peaceful.

Without thinking he reached out a hand and ran it through surprisingly soft green hair. Zoro shifted and Sanji snapped his hand back.

"Oi Marimo."

He poked his cheek but the snoring man didn't even flinch. Interesting. Sanji thought for a minute, then deciding to risk it he ran his hand through Zoros soft hair again. This time Zoro moved into the touch. Sanji was a bit startled at the reaction and without thinking about it he leaned down and whispered next to Zoros ear.

"Oi Zoro, wake up, I brought you food."

Zoro groaned and Sanji moved back, watching as eyelids snapped open and those stormy grey eyes found his. He thrust the bowl of soup at Zoro not trusting his voice at the moment. Without breaking eye contact Zoro sat up and took the bowl from the cook and sat it in his lap.

"Thanks." Zoro mumbled.

Sanjis eyes widened in shock for a moment having never heard the man utter that word to him ever. Not really knowing how to react to the unusual behaviour he nodded, finally breaking the eye contact to search for a cigarette. The intense look in the swordsman's eyes was putting him on edge. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. Finally finding what he was looking for he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply feeling it relax him. Zoro had started eating quietly giving the cook a moment to gather his thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

Zoro looked up, surprised at the question.

"I'm fine shit cook."

"Good."

An awkward silence filled the room, Sanji wanted to say something but didn't know where to start. There were so many things going through his mind that he failed to notice that Zoro had stopped eating and was staring at him.

"What's up with you cook, you've been weird for weeks."

Sanji almost choked on his cigarette smoke. He didn't realise Zoro had noticed, although it made sense, he had stopped fighting with him after that time on the deck but he didn't think he would actually care enough to say anything if he had noticed.

"I don't know what you're talking about shitty swordsman I've been just fine."

"Don't bullshit me, we haven't had a fight in weeks, you always find a way to avoid me or you just plain ignore me. Did I do something to upset your fucking delicate feelings?"

Sanji twitched as he felt his temper rise.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He growled.

"You heard me."

"My feelings? You think you hurt my fucking feelings? I don't know what's going through that moss brain of yours but I can guarantee you my feelings are perfectly fine."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

Shit. Sanji scrambled around in his head for an answer.

"In case you hadn't noticed you're fucking injured. I don't fight cripples."

Zoro glared at him, those dark eyes piercing into his own.

"I may be injured at the moment but I haven't been for the last 3 weeks so what the fuck gives cook?" He said growling out the words between clenched teeth.

Sanji didn't know what to say, there was no way in hell he could tell Zoro the truth, he could just imagine how that would go down. 'I've been avoiding you because last time we fought I got really turned on and was afraid that if we did it again I would do something I couldn't take back because I have feelings for you.' Yeah right, no way was he going to admit to that. Ever.

"Like I said Marimo I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me and if I didn't know any better I would say you missed me." He teased.

Zoro studied Sanjis face for a minute, trying to find what, the cook had no idea but then the swordsman seemed to deflate, all fight left him and his eyes dropped to the bowl of soup in his lap.

"Whatever cook, just get out." He said softly.

Sanji blinked, stunned for the second time at the mans words. What had just happened? Within a few short seconds Zoro had gone from jumping down his throat to shutting down. He had never backed away from an argument with him. It was what they did, how they spoke to each other. Crushing the butt of his cigarette under his shoe he turned on his heel and stalked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoro watched out of the corner of his eye as the cook left, running a frustrated hand through his hair he stared down at his soup. He had no idea why the cook had gotten so defensive, he had only asked a question. He also hated the fact that even though the cook was joking he had hit the nail on the head. He had missed him, missed their fights, missed being close to him, even there conversations whether they turned to arguments or not, he had missed all of it. Even just now, if it was any other day he would have probably snapped back and insulted him and it would have resulted in a fight, but funnily enough he didn't want to fight with the cook anymore. He just wanted some answers.

He heard someone come into the room and thinking it was Sanji coming back to give him a piece of his mind, he opened his mouth to tell him to go away but then he saw it was just Chopper.

"Oh good Sanji brought you food. If you're feeling better I want to move you back to the Sunny."

Zoro nodded, happy to be going back to the ship. Finishing the soup in one go and setting his bowl aside, he swung his legs over the side of his makeshift bed and stood slowly. He could feel the pain but it was somewhat dulled by the medicine Chopper had given him and he found he could move fairly well considering. He slowly made his way to the ship, revelling in the fresh air and the sun on his skin.

As he approached the ship he noticed the rest of the crew running around on the deck, well more accurately a laughing Luffy was being chased by an angry Usopp while Nami yelled at them to be quiet. Robin was watching them from the railing chuckling quietly to herself, Brook was playing his violin and Franky was fixing something on the side of the ship which he cpuld only assume Usopp was supposed to be helping with but he couldn't see the familiar mop of gold hair anywhere. The cook was probably in the kitchen cooking something delicious that Zoro wouldn't be allowed to eat.

When he finally made it onto the deck he quickly found himself flat on his back a familiar rubbery man clinging to him like a monkey.

"ZOORROOOO! You're back! Shishishishi"

"Luffy get off me." He groaned, for a little guy he really was heavy.

He tried and failed to get out of the tangle of limbs as Luffy just smiled his signature grin. Suddenly he found himself Luffy free as he was pulled off and Zoro could breathe again.

Looking up he saw Sanji flinging Luffy away and then he turned around to look down at him. Without a word he offered him a hand. Zoro looked at the offered hand and then back up at Sanjis face then back down at his hand. Slowly he reached out and grasped it, slightly surprised at how soft it was. Sanji pulled him to his feet then turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready."

Zoro stared at the cooks retreating figure as the rest of the crew filed past him into the galley. Robin giving him a knowing smile as she passed. What was that about? Sanji had never helped him like that before. Shaking his head he made his way into the bathroom, he needed a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter for you beautiful people :) thank you so much for all the kudos and comments they mean the world!! I hope you enjoy this and the last chapter will be up soon!!

Sanji stood back and watched the chaos that was a typical meal for the straw hat crew, occasionally intervening when Luffy tried to steal more food from his lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. However his mind kept wandering to the absent swordsman.

His words from earlier were stuck in his head. There had been actual concern on the green haired mans face and he couldn't comprehend why. Sure he had maybe been avoiding him but Sanji hadn't realised that it would affect the swordsman so much.

He had been really pissed when Zoro had shut down and told him to get out. Never in all the time they had known each other had Zoro done that to him. Sure they may fight and argue but despite what the rest of the crew might think, Sanji considered Zoro a close friend.

Zoro was one of the only people on the ship he could be serious with, be himself around and the bastard had pushed him away. Although in truth he can't exactly be mad at Zoro, he had been doing the same thing for the last three weeks.

Sighing he watched quietly as Usopp told one of his stories, completely fooling Chopper and Luffy with his tale of giant seahorses and a sea king.

Maybe he should just confront the man. Tell him how he actually felt because avoiding the swordsman was no longer an option apparently. If that wasn't a daunting thought then he didn't know what was.

The crew had finally finished their meal and started heading outside, leaving the galley a complete mess. Slowly Sanji started to clear the table so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open. He didn't realise someone was even in the room with him until a pair of tanned hands scooped up a heap of plates and they disappeared from Sanjis line of sight.

Snapping his head up, he watched bewildered as Zoro took his stack of plates to the sink.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing Marimo!"

Zoro didn't answer, instead he turned back around and grabbed another handful of dishes from the table.

What in the hell did he think he was doing! The idiot shouldn't be moving let alone helping with the dishes!

Sanji pulled himself out of his shocked state and placed his stack of plates in the sink. Turning on his heel he stood in front of Zoro, blocking his path. The green haired man looked at him but didn't say anything. Sanji grabbed the plates that Zoro was in the process of bringing over and gently pulled them out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" He repeated although it came out a lot softer than he would've liked.

"Helping."

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day Sanji was shocked at the simple answer, no one ever voluntarily helped with the dishes and on top of that there was no smart ass remark mixed in with his answer.

"You're injured."

Sanji mentally slapped himself. Way to point out the obvious Sanji well done. But he couldn't help it. Maybe the idiot had forgotten how seriously he was injured, maybe he had a few to many hits to the head and was becoming delusional. He was brought out of his thoughts by a snort.

"Yeah and so are you cook, that never stopped you from making food for everyone or cleaning it up."

Grabbing the dishes back from Sanji he walked passed the dumbfounded cook and placed the last of them in the sink and started washing. Pulling himself together he found his voice.

"I didn't nearly die." It came out sounding harsh but Sanji didn't care, if it got the idiot to look after himself so be it.

Zoro froze halfway through washing a plate.

"I told you I'm fine cook," He finally replied in an irritated voice.

"Well it doesn't look that way, I can see how much strain just standing there is putting on you, just go lie down you idiot."

"I'm perfectly capable of washing a few dishes cook." Zoro snapped.

Sanji felt his temper spike. How stubborn can one man be? Walking up to the swordsman he grabbed the cloth out of his hands.

"I will not be yelled at by Chopper because I let you do something stupid, now go lie the fuck down and let yourself heal shitty swordsman!"

Sanji hadn't meant for his voice to get louder, he just couldn't stand seeing the idiot hurt himself, not that he would ever say that out loud.

"What the fuck cook? How much of a hypocrite can you be!? You're just as bad as I am and don't even think about denying it, just look at yourself!" Zoro yelled gesturing to the exposed bandages covering Sanjis arms and head.

"Get the fuck out." Sanji growled.

Zoro glared at him for a few seconds a fire he knew all too well burning in those intense dark eyes, it was the look Zoro always had before a fight, before promptly turning and stomping his way to the infirmary and slamming the door behind him.

Sanji stared at the door the green haired man had just disappeared through and felt the anger drain out of him. He was suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue. Why couldn't the idiot just do what he was told? At least for a couple days.

Sighing he started doing the dishes a small smile spreading across his face at the stupid Marimos thoughtfulness.

As he slammed the infirmary door Zoro started mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid cook and his attitude, I was just trying to help the bastard."

Sitting himself down on the edge of the bed he went back through what had just happened. No one had ever voluntarily done the dishes and he knew it would throw the cook off, the shocked look on his face had been priceless.

A small smile found its way onto his face as he remembered how gently the cook had taken the plates from him and his concern over his injuries.

As annoyed as the cook had tried to sound he couldn't hide how much he actually worried.

Settling himself back on the bed Zoro decided to take a nap, hopefully that would help make his muscles feel a little better. As much as he hated to admit it the cook had been right about the strain the injuries had put on him. He really needed to get stronger.

XXXXXXXX

When Zoro woke up it was dark and he couldn't hear any of the crew. He silently wondered just how long he had slept considering it had been early afternoon when he had gone to sleep. Shrugging he looked to his side and saw some medicine and a glass of water sitting on the bedside table. Sitting up he winced at the stiffness of his body. Pain lanced through his muscles but he ignored it, grabbing the medicine and swallowing it. He drained the glass of water and then slowly stood.

He felt better after his nap and decided that training would be a good way to stretch out his stiff muscles. Making his way onto the deck he realised that everyone must be asleep, the moon was high in the sky and the ocean was calm. Breathing in the fresh air, Zoro felt his body slowly start to relax.

He made his way up to the crows nest and finding no one there he pulled himself all the way up through the trap door. He lit a lantern and he started to stretch his arms and legs out deciding that he would start with some smaller weights and work his way up.

He only managed to get to 20 when the weight went flying out of his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanji was standing at the front of the ship happily smoking his cigarette. He had taken the night watch from Usopp because he couldn't sleep, he needed to figure out what he was going to do about the stupid swordsman and his mind wouldn't shut up until he figured it out.

Zoro had been acting odd ever since he had woken up, sure he would still argue with him but there wasn't really any fight in his eyes and he had voluntarily started helping with the dishes. Why had he done that? Why had he shut him out? Why in the world couldn't this just be simple!? These were the questions that were running around in circles in his mind and he was finding it hard to come up with an answer to any of them.

Turning around he leant against the railing, inhaling deeply he closed his eyes and leant his head back, feeling the nicotine calming his mind slightly. Opening them he blew smoke rings up into the night sky watching as they floated up into the stars. Extinguishing his cigarette he flicked it over board and just as he was about to turn back to look at the ocean he saw a flicker of light.

Snapping his head up, he saw that it was coming from the crows nest. A frown forming on his face Sanji made his way up to see who was up at this time of night. Maybe they would like a snack or something.

As he opened the trap door and saw the unmistakable green head of Zoro, Sanji felt his anger flare. Pulling himself up he quickly made his way over to the swordsman and kicked the bloody weight out of the swordsmans hand, watching as it crashed into the wall.

Zoro looked shocked for a moment before his head snapped around and he glared at Sanji.

"What the hell is your problem cook!"

Sanji saw red, he couldn't believe how stupid Zoro was being at the moment, it had only been one day and the asshole thought it was ok to train? Before he knew what he was doing Sanji opened his mouth and just let everything out.

"You! You're my problem! You and you're stupid lack of self-preservation, how you think that as long as you can walk everything will be fine and dandy, what do you think the rest of us would do if anything happened to you huh? Do you think you wouldn't be fucking missed? That maybe we would just appreciate you're sacrifice and then continue on our merry way?! NO! Don't you get it? This crew needs you, there is no way in hell you could ever be replaced and there is no way in hell this ship would ever be the same without you so why can't you just sit the fuck down and rest like Chopper tells you!? Why can't you let the rest of us take care of you for a fucking change instead of acting like nothing is wrong? I know you don't think any of us are strong enough to do it but fuck Zoro you have to trust us sometimes. You nearly fucking died, you were covered in so much fucking blood and you scared the fucking shit out of everyone, you're bloody lucky I found you when I did and you're even luckier that we have Chopper as a doctor, otherwise your ass would be 6 feet under the fucking ground and all you can think about is training!? Fuck you and you're stupid stubborn pride!" Sanji was panting by the end of his rant and he faintly realised that his hands were shaking.

Zoro was staring at him with round eyes, he opened his mouth only to close it again. Sanji didn't give him a chance to collect himself, clenching his fists he turned on his heel and made his way down the ladder. He could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes and he was finding it hard to keep a purchase on the way down because of the trembling in his hands.

Finally making it to the galley, Sanji fumbled for a cigarette and after failing the first three times he managed to light it, drawing in a deep, shaky breath he felt the familiar effect of the nicotine help relax his trembling. He sat down at the table and dropped his head in his hands.

What the hell just came over him? He knew Zoro always trained after a fight, he knew he always ignored Chopper so why was it such a surprise that he had done it this time?

Because he almost died. He almost died and I couldn't do anything about it.

The truth rung through his head and he took in another shaky breath. He knew this was just what Zoro did, he knew that he just wanted to make sure he could protect them and that was one of the reasons Sanji had fallen for the idiot. But watching him hurt himself made Sanji want to punch him and that was saying something because he would never use his hands against anyone.

He just wished that the swordsman would put himself first for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter!!! Now this switches between both points of view so I hope it isn't too confusing. I really hope you enjoy it because I know I enjoyed writing it and thank you all for all your kind words and kudos they mean the world to me :)  
> Anyway enough of me on to the story!

Zoro watched Sanji retreat as fast as he came. He had turned around ready to chew the asshole out for being a prick until the cook had opened his mouth. Zoro watched as Sanji lost more and more control over his emotions, his eyes had started to glisten and he noticed the slight trembling in the cooks hands, all he really wanted to do was reach out and wrap his arms around him.

When Sanji had finished his rant Zoro had no idea what to say and before he could pull his mind together the cook had disappeared. He had no idea the cook felt like that. He thought he didn't trust them? He thought they weren't strong enough? Well that was a load of bullshit. There was no one he trusted more than Sanji and he knew for a fact he was strong enough to fend for himself and to even protect Zoro, he had proved it numerous times, the latest being on Thriller Bark when he had stepped in to take his place. He just never wanted to see the cook get hurt because of him. Or any of the crew for that matter.

Snapping himself out of his daze he made his way down to where he knew the cook would be, he needed to sort this out and he needed to sort it out now.

Carefully he opened the galley door to find Sanji at the table, head in his hands and a nearly finished cigarette between his fingers.

"Cook?"

Sanji felt his heart rate pick up and his anger started to spike again. What in the world was the swordsman doing? Couldn't he tell that all he wanted right now was to be left alone?

"Get the fuck out Zoro." His voice was void of all emotion making the swordsman frown.

Sanji didn't even move as he spoke, but there was no way Zoro was letting this go. Walking over to the table he opened his mouth to speak, what he didn't expect was for Sanji to stand up, as quickly and gracefully as only the cook could, and kick him in the side with all the force of a sledgehammer. He knew for a fact that the single blow had re-opened some of his wounds and he fought back a groan of pain as he fought to drag air back into his lungs.

"I said get the fuck out!" Sanji growled furiously from between clenched teeth.

Any other person would have turned tail and bolted out of there at the cooks fury however Zoro didn't move away, he barely even tried to block the deadly swings the cook started raining down on him, if this was what he needed then Zoro would give it to him, re-opened wounds be damned.

Sanji had lost all reason, he knew he shouldn't be attacking Zoro but he couldn't help it, he wanted him out. He was angry; angry at the fact he always put himself in harms way, how he was always the first one to sacrifice himself for the rest of the crew it had been that way ever since he had met him and all he wanted to do was beat the stubborn asshole until he understood.

"Why the fuck are you still here!? Get. Out. Of. My. Kitchen." Each word was emphasized by a bruising kick.

When Zoro still didn't leave Sanji became furious, his attacks became harder and faster.

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your stupid self-sacrificial bullshit, I don't need your protection and I definitely don't want you to die for me you selfish asshole! Why can't you just get that through your thick fucking head?! Why can't you just take care of yourself?!"

He had no idea what he was saying and he only barely registered the fact that the tears that he had been trying to hold back had somehow escaped.

Zoro, seeing the tears slowly make their way down Sanjis face, faltered slightly and before he knew it he found himself on his back with Sanji straddling his waist, he had his fists clenched in Zoros shirt and his head was bowed, breathing hard.

The impact of the fall snapped Sanji out of his rage, the realisation of what he had done sinking in. He had hurt Zoro, probably re-opened his wounds and added a few fresh ones of his own. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Shit."

Sanjis voice had lost all volume and it broke on that one word. He was trying to pull his emotions in, using the grip he had on the shirt in front of him to ground himself when he felt two strong arms softly wrap around his shoulders.

He tensed for a moment at the unexpected contact but the gentle gesture and the warmth of the arms around him made him lose the tentative grip he had on his emotions. He melted against the body underneath him, burying his head in the swordsmans chest and let his tears fall.

Instinctively Zoro pulled him closer, his heart constricting painfully at the feeling of the blondes tears soaking through his shirt, knowing that those tears were because of him.

"Sanji I'm so sorry." He whispered into blonde hair. His voice was thick with emotion but he couldn't care less, he just needed the blonde to know how sorry he was for causing him this much pain.

Sanji hated how broken the swordsman sounded but he didn't trust himself enough to reply so he just tightened his hold on him hoping that Zoro would understand. He felt a warm hand start to rub circles over his back, the soothing motion slowly calming him.

They laid like that for what seemed like hours, even after his tears stopped Sanji stayed where he was just listening to the steady rhythm of Zoros heart and feeling the chest underneath him slowly rise and fall proving to him that he was indeed ok.

Finally feeling embarrassed at his emotional outburst he lifted himself up and Zoro let his arms fall away without a fight. Keeping his gaze averted he stood up and walked over to the sink to grab a glass of water.

He didn't turn around when he heard the other man get up in fear of what he would see on Zoros face. He had no idea what to say to him and after what he had just done the swordsman was probably in a hell of a lot more pain than he was before.

Zoro stared at the cooks back watching silently as he collected himself, his side was throbbing and he knew for a fact Chopper was going to kill him when he saw what state his wounds were in but he would deal with that later.

After seeing the cook break down like that, the thought of what happened the night before didn't seem so impossible after all. Knowing there was only one way to find out, he gathered the courage to ask the one thing that had been on his mind since he woke up.

"Did you stay with me?"

Sanji froze at the low voice. Of all the things Zoro could have said at that moment that was not one Sanji had expected.

Zoro watched the cook intently, searching for any clue as to what he was thinking, although it was hard when he couldn't see his face.

"What?" Sanji was glad to hear his voice was steady. It was rougher than usual but at least he hadn't stuttered.

"Did you stay with me?" Zoro repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about Marimo." Sanji knew exactly what he was talking about but maybe he could get out of this. How Zoro knew he had been there at all last night he had no idea but he wasn't about to admit it.

"This might sound a bit odd but last night, I swear I heard you talking to me…. you told me…." Zoro swallowed, this was harder to say than he originally thought. If he had somehow managed to dream all of this then Sanji was going to think he was crazy. Laugh in his face more likely, but he had come here to find out so he took a deep breath and continued.

"You told me to come back to you. I was still mostly out of it so I want to know if it was real or not." It came out in a rush and he was hoping that the cook had actually heard him because he didn't think he could repeat himself.

Sanji didn't reply, he downed the rest of his drink and busied himself with washing up the glass. How in the hell was he supposed to answer that? Would Zoro think he was an idiot if he admitted to it? Would he laugh at him? Probably.

"Sanji, answer me."

Still no reply. Getting frustrated Zoro ran a hand through his hair.

"Please…I just…" he took another deep breath "I just need to know."

It was the please that undid him, never had the green haired man said it to him and never had he heard him speak in such a desperate voice.

There was a pause and Zoro thought that Sanji wasn't going to answer him until very quietly he heard him reply.

"It was real."

It was soft and Zoro nearly missed it but he had definitely heard it.

Moving faster than he thought possible in his current condition, he closed the distance between himself and the cook in three long strides. He grabbed Sanji by the shoulders and spun him around, one hand snaked behind the blondes head, the other sliding around his waist pulling him closer and crashed their lips together.

Sanji didn't know what to expect when he answered Zoro but being grabbed and kissed was not even close.

He gasped at the sudden contact and Zoro instantly invaded his mouth with his tongue, mapping out every part he could reach, completely consuming him. Never in his life had he been kissed like this. It was hot and passionate, like one of their many fights, but it had a gentleness to it that he never expected.

Suddenly the green haired man pulled away, letting the cook go like he had been burned. Sanji realised that in his shock he had barely responded to the kiss at all.

Zoro panicked. The cook hadn't really moved at all and now he was scrambling for a way to apologise before the cook started kicking him again.

"I..shit Sanji I'm sor-" however Sanji never let him finish his sentence as he grabbed the front of Zoros shirt and pulled him into another kiss. His hands found themselves around Zoros neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Zoro responded immediately, running a hand down the cooks side and wrapping it around his waist pulling him in as close as he could, the other hand tangling itself in soft blonde hair.

Sanji held back a groan as Zoro gently pulled his hair angling his head to gain better access. Running his hand up the swordsmans neck he tangled his fingers in soft green hair giving a pull of his own and felt Zoro shudder and gasp slightly. Sanji used the slight distraction to invade the swordsmans mouth with his own tongue, exploring every crevice, tasting and teasing, fighting for dominance. Zoro groaned in the back of his throat and the noise went straight to Sanjis groin. He had never heard the swordsman make that noise before and he quickly decided he wanted to hear more.

He had barely finished that thought when Zoro pulled his hair again, leaving Sanjis mouth to trail hot wet kisses over his jaw and down his newly exposed neck. The swordsman nipped and licked his way to the junction where his neck met his shoulder and bit down. Hard.

"AHH shit…" he cried, arching his back at the feeling, pushing himself flush against the swordsmans hard body. Zoro smirked against his neck swiping his tongue over the place he had just bitten, kissing it gently before making his way back up to claim the blondes mouth in another fiery kiss.

Sanjis hands left Zoros hair and ran down his chest, fingers exploring the hard muscles underneath. He flipped their positions and pressed Zoro up against the counter with his hips creating a beautiful friction that made both men let out a low groan.

Running his hands down further he slipped his fingers underneath Zoros shirt and felt his way up, enjoying every dip and curve of toned muscle.

The feeling of the cooks hands exploring every inch of his torso made Zoro shiver. The caresses leaving goosebumps along his arms and a trail of fire in their wake. Suddenly the cook ran his hand over his ribs and he jerked back, hissing in pain.

Sanji let go immediately.

"Shit, your wounds, Zoro they're bleeding you idiot."

"I'm fine, don't worry." He replied not wanting to stop what they were doing. He had waited so long for this that he couldn't give two shits about his wounds right now. He pulled the cook back in and claimed his mouth.

Sanji leant into the kiss letting himself relish in the feel of the soft lips against his. However he knew that he needed to take care of Zoros wounds, especially because he was the reason they had re-opened in the first place. He pushed himself away from Zoro reluctantly and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the infirmary.

"Come on, we need to stop the bleeding."

"Cook I said I'm fine."

"Don't make me kick you Marimo, now come on."

Groaning, Zoro let himself be led into the infirmary, he carefully placed his swords against the wall before sitting down on the bed.

"Shirt off."

Smirking Zoro slowly took said shirt off, watching as the cooks hungry eyes took in every inch of skin revealed.

"If you wanted me to get naked all you had to do was ask cook."

Sanji felt like his face was on fire at being caught staring. Trust the bloody Marimo to make this sexual.

"Shut up idiot and sit still."

Sanji carefully removed the bandages and took a look at the damage he had done. The stitches hadn't been busted thank god but he was still bleeding. He cleaned up the blood around the wound and made sure everything looked ok before carefully bandaging the wounds again. He was no doctor but it would do until Chopper looked at it in the morning.

Zoro was silent while the cook worked, studying the blondes face. He had a slight frown between his brows, concentration etched onto his face. Occasionally he would bite his lower lip and Zoro was finding it very hard not to just grab him and continue where they had left off, especially with the cook touching him with a gentleness he rarely showed.

Finally the cook pulled away and looked up at Zoro, realising that the man had already been looking at him.

"What Marimo?"

The green haired man looked away and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Sanji swore he could see a slight blush on the others nose and cheeks and he found it adorable. Standing up he moved closer to him, he wanted to hear more of those noises from Zoro and now that he didn't have to worry about his wounds bleeding everywhere he intended to get them.

Zoro had no idea what to do. Now that he had calmed down a bit he didn't really know how to go about what he wanted to say, he was never good with words. The cook looked so calm and collected and it was making him even more nervous.

"Cook, what happened back there, I mean with the kiss and everything…I umm…" He was cut off by a soft laugh and a hand gently grabbing his chin forcing him to look up at the cook.

He was met with soft lips in a gentle kiss, it held none of the passion and desperation of their last kiss but it was full of something else, something Zoro couldn't quite place.

Sanji pulled away and cupped Zoros face in his hands.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Zoro snorted at that and made to turn his face away, however the cook wouldn't let him.

Sanji climbed onto Zoros lap so that he was effectively straddling him. He brought his forehead down to rest on the swordsmans and closed his eyes.

Zoro was shocked at the action but quickly relaxed into the touch, enjoying the warmth coming from the other man. He wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and pulled him a bit closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Sanji began to speak quietly.

"Please don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that."

Zoro pulled away slightly so he could look at Sanji. He brought a hand up and ran it through the blondes bangs revealing the cooks other eye. He stared into those deep blue depths for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer him.

"I can't promise anything. If something like that ever happens again I would do the same thing."

Sanji sighed, looking down at the scar that ran across Zoros chest bringing a hand up to trace it. He knew that was what he would say. It was Zoro after all.

"But I can promise that I won't die, I have a dream to accomplish remember?"

Sanji chuckled a bit at that. Of course he would say something like that.

"And besides, I want to be beside you when you find All Blue."

Sanjis eyes snapped up to stare into dark grey ones. What did he just say? Seeing the seriousness in those eyes Sanji closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. He nipped at Zoros lips and he was rewarded as Zoro parted his lips allowing him to continue the exploration of his mouth. The taste of Zoro was quickly becoming addicting to the cook and he wondered what the rest of the man tasted like.

Zoro pulled Sanji flush against his body letting out a pleased groan at the feeling of Sanjis hardness rubbing against his own. He brought his hands around to unbutton Sanjis shirt and the cook helped him take it off, mouths still locked in a battle of dominance. Sanjis skilled hands made quick work of his haramaki pulling away from their kiss only long enough for the garment to be pulled over Zoros head and thrown on the ground somewhere behind them.

Zoros hands instantly started exploring every inch of that porcelain skin. If anyone ever looked at Sanji they would think he was scrawny and it often led to their enemies underestimating him. However as skinny as the cook was it was all toned, hard muscle packed with a strength few would ever get the opportunity to see and Zoro relished in feeling them ripple under his hands as he tried to commit them to memory.

Sanji shivered slightly at the feeling of Zoros warm hands running over his skin, he pulled himself away from Zoros intoxicating mouth and started his way down his neck, sucking and kissing, tasting to his hearts content. The taste of salt and steel with a hint of something that just seemed to be Zoro was quickly becoming his favourite taste. He felt more than heard Zoro moan low in his throat and he felt calloused fingers grip his hips. Smiling to himself he rocked forward and bit into Zoros shoulder at the same time, earning himself a loud moan.

"Shit Sanji" Zoro breathed out.

The cook was gonna be the death of him and he had barely done anything. The feeling of his hot mouth on him and the friction he was causing as he slowly rocked back and forth on his lap was making him slightly light headed. He pulled the cook away from his neck and kissed him deeply, hands moving down to unbutton Sanjis pants and before the cook caught onto what he was doing he had his hand inside his pants and started rubbing his palm up and down his clothed erection.

Sanjis head fell back and he let out a low moan, the relief of his too tight pants being undone and the feel of Zoros hot palm against him felt almost too good. He rocked his hips into Zoros hand letting out a string of moans and curses.

Zoro was mesmerized, Sanjis face was flushed, eyes closed and head thrown back, he was making the most delicious noises Zoro had ever heard and suddenly it wasn't enough. He flipped them, the cook letting out a small yelp as his back hit the bed but before he could recover Zoro had pulled his shoes, pants and boxers off and had his warm hand wrapped around his aching member. He kissed his way up Sanjis body and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Sanji bucked his hips asking for Zoro to move his hand and he felt the man smirk into the kiss before pulling away panting.

"Impatient aren't we?"

Instead of answering Sanji grabbed the bulge in Zoros pants making the man grunt in surprise. Smirking he undid his pants and pushed them down, grabbing Zoro in his hand and started pumping slowly.

Zoro dropped his head onto Sanjis shoulder and jerked his hips into the warm hand, coaxing him to go faster. The feeling of Sanjis hand slowly jerking him off was incredible and he found himself close to finishing. To distract himself, he started pumping his own hand, drawing out a long moan from the man underneath him and he took the opportunity to grab the cooks hand and remove it only to grind down onto him.

Sanji arched his back at the feeling and he heard Zoro growl, sending shivers down his spine and straight to his groin at the animalistic sound.

"Fuck Zoro!"

He pulled Zoro down and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his back to pull him closer, tongues quickly dancing together. He pulled away to catch his breath and Zoro moved down his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth he bit down gently. Sanji gasped at the feeling. He never knew that could feel so good.

Zoro continued his way down mapping out Sanjis abs with his tongue, leaving a hot trail behind. He slowly made his way down to his leaking member and flicked his tongue out licking up the pre-cum. Sanji sucked in a sharp breath and a hand fisted into Zoros hair. He sucked the tip into his mouth and rolled his tongue around the top, loving the noises that were leaving the cooks mouth. He dipped his head taking him in deeper until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He moaned at the feeling and felt Sanji pull at his hair as he let out a particularly load moan.

The feeling of Zoros hot mouth around him was intense to say the least. The man was talented with his tongue that was for sure. He fought the urge to thrust up into Zoros mouth and he bit his lip to try and keep his noises in. The vibrations from Zoros moans and the way he was swirling his tongue around him was bringing him close to the edge.

"Zoro, shit I'm gonna.." He pulled at Zoros hair but the swordsman only took him in further and swallowed. Sanji arched his back, threw his head back and with a silent cry he unloaded into Zoros mouth.

Zoro gently rode Sanji through his orgasm and then pulled off. Pulling the cook into a searing kiss. He pulled away and looked down at the hot mess beneath him.

"Holy shit you're beautiful." He watched as Sanjis face became darker and he leant down and dropped small kisses down Sanjis face, trailing down his neck and back up to his mouth.

Sanji wanted to kick the shit out of Zoro for that comment but the gentle kisses that followed had made him melt. He wrapped his arms around Zoros neck and lazily returned the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Zoros waist and pulled him down grinding his still hard member against Zoros neglected one. Zoro moaned loudly and ground his hips down. Pulling back he placed three fingers against Sanjis mouth.

"Suck."

Sanji complied, running his tongue over his calloused fingers as Zoro started sucking on his neck, using his free hand to tweak at Sanjis nipple. He pulled his fingers out when he deemed them slick enough and moving down he teased Sanjis entrance for a moment before slowly pushing one finger in. Sanji gasped at the intrusion.

"Relax Sanji." Zoro said, his hot breath whispering in Sanjis ear.

"Fuck you Marimo." He bit back, but made himself relax anyway.

Zoro chuckled and then slowly started moving his finger in and out, moving his mouth down to take the neglected nipple into his mouth and started sucking and nipping.

Sanji moaned at the feeling and only slightly tensed as Zoro added another finger.

As he started stretching Sanji he curled his fingers looking for that one spot that would make the cook make those beautiful noises again.

"FUCK!"

Bingo.

Zoro started thrusting his fingers in and out curling them to make sure he hit that spot every time. Catching Sanjis mouth with his own he added a third finger and greedily swallowed down the long moan that followed.

Sanji started thrusting his hips back onto Zoros fingers and Zoro moaned into the kiss at the feeling. He couldn't wait any longer, needing to feel that heat around his dick, he pulled his fingers out, Sanji letting out a small whine at the loss.

He pulled back and lifted the cooks hips up, lining himself up and looked at Sanji for permission.

"Hurry the fuck up and fuck me already." He panted out.

Smirking Zoro slowly pushed in. Sanji moaned and gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"Shit Sanji, fuck…" the feeling of Sanjis heat around him was incredible and he found it hard not to cum right then and there. He waited for Sanji to adjust, kissing him slowly to distract him.

After a minute Sanji rolled his hips back, indicating to Zoro that he could move. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in, both men moaning at the sensation. He picked up his speed little by little until he found a good rhythm.

"Fuck Sanji….you're so fucking tight…" He moaned.

He watched as Sanji came undone underneath him. His faced was flushed, skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, hair a mess and the most sinful noises coming from bruised lips. He put Sanjis legs over his shoulders and leaned forward for a better angle finally finding that sweet spot that made Sanji see stars.

"FUCK, SHIT AHHH… Zoro!" Throwing his head back Sanji bit his lip at the sensation.

He grabbed onto Zoros shoulders and brought him closer, his legs slipping down to wrap around his waist to urge him on. Zoro growled in the back of his throat, grabbing Sanjis cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sanji moaned and thrust his hips up to meet Zoro.

"Shit faster…..FUCK…."

Zoro happily complied, picking up his pace. He was so close but he wanted to make Sanji cum first, wanted to watch as he came completely undone. Bringing his head down he nipped at the cooks neck, kissing and biting, marking him as his.

Sanji let out a cry as he finally reached his peak, cum painting both their stomachs and chests. Feeling Sanjis hot walls clamp down on him he finally let himself go, releasing into the cook letting out a low moan.

He slumped to the side and wrapping his arms around Sanjis waist he pulled him in close, burying his head into soft blonde hair, trying to catch his breath.

Sanji snuggled into the warmth of Zoros chest, still trying to comprehend how his night had gone from crying to this warm happiness he was currently feeling.

"Sanji?"

Sanji hummed his response, too tired and comfortable to actually respond.

"I love you" Zoro whispered softly.

Sanji felt his heart speed up and a light blush spread across his face. He moved back so he could look up at Zoro, bringing his hand up he gently cupped his cheek and captured Zoros lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

"I love you too, you idiot." He whispered against his lips, quickly capturing them again he could feel Zoro smile. Thank you for coming back to me.


End file.
